


Reunion

by SilverAnkh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAnkh/pseuds/SilverAnkh
Summary: Nora comes to welcome Blake back to her friends and team and a special blonde.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So... first story and It's a smutty threesome, not too surprised. ^^ This was based on a prompt given by a lovely friend of mine and a picture they found and adored. Any and all feedback would be amazing and I hope any and all who read this enjoy!

Nora strolls into the room of Yang and Blake without a care in the world, kicking the door shut behind her in one fluid motion. She wears her usual eager smile, humming a song, and without a single article of clothing in sight. She approaches Yang first, the more bold and daring of the two. She winks up at her as she slinks to her knees, easily spreading the shocked woman's legs apart. "Come on, Yangy~ I see the way ya look at me." One hand rubs the growing bulge in her shorts, the other works on the zipper. "Just gimme one 'lil taste. I won't even stop you girls from catching up," She sings her words, fishing Yang's length out from her shorts.

Yang's fingers twitch at her sides, staring in shock as her hardening length is so casually pulled out from her pants. She swallows thickly, frozen as Nora grins and dives down, a moan erupting from her lips as her cock is taken into the hot and eager maw of the redhead. She looks up to see Blake watching with a smirk, tail swaying behind her. She has her own length out, rubbing it slowly. "Yes, Yang, let's catch up..." She silently gets to her feet, stalking towards Nora. "There's so much to tell you."

Nora goes cross-eyed when a hand is placed delicately on the back of her head before pushing her forward, making the redhead bottom out on Yang's massive length in one swift motion, throat clenching around it. Yang arches her back and lets out a heated, husky moan. Nora sees in her peripheral Blake stroking her length next to her head with her free hand, the other busy bobbing her head up and down Yang's length. The blonde tries to speak but It's more than a little hard when someone is deepthroating you like this, words coming out a gabled mess of heavy breathing and husky moaning. Blake talks for her though, with a purr and a smile. "Is this how your nights usually went, Yang? I can't say It's not a bad way to end a tough day~"

Blake drags Nora off Yang's cock, drool running down Nora's chin as she gulps down air, giving Yang a chance to speak. The blonde's eyes are hazy, the lilac turned to a warm magenta. She chuckles, wiping the trail of drool away from Nora's chin with the tip of her cock. "She's usually on her back, actually." She groans as Nora's head is pushed back down, cock once more buried in her throat. Blake chuckles, dragging the tip of her tail down Nora's spine. "Is that right? Well, I like her on her knees~"

Judging by her expression, Nora has no issues being handled like this, the lips wrapped around Yang's cock quirked upwards in a grin. She slurps and swallows around Yang as much as she can, adapting to the steady motion Blake sets for her. Yang isn't complaining in the slightest either. She leans back in bed, one hand propping her up, while the other massages her breast, tank-top pushed up and out of the way. "Oh fuck... Just like that." 

Blake licks her lips, her own cock pressing up against Nora's cheek. She gets ready to start moving her hips but stops, chuckling to herself and watching as Nora's hand comes up, stroking up and down her cock with a gentle touch but fast pace, eager to please both of them. "Quick learner~" 

When Blake drags Nora off of Yang's cock next Nora's left she's gasping for air, drool running down her chin, eyes glazed over in a lusty haze, a grin plastered on her face, and a pool of arousal growing on the wood floor. 

"H-Hey! I was almost done!" Yang protests, a frown on her face, beads of pre-cum accumulating on her tip. Blake just smirks and guides Nora onto her feet, hands tangled in her short orange hair. 

"Oh, but we're just getting started." Blake reaches down with her other hand, sinking two fingers into the redheads dripping folds, Nora gasping out a moan as her thighs shake. "Which hole do you want?" she asks with a smirk, looking over Nora's shoulder into Yang's eyes. 

Yang's eyes flash red before dulling down to a deep, aroused, magenta. "I've had my eyes on that ass for weeks," she says, licking her lips. Nora jumps up, grinning as she turns to face Yang.   
"You have!? Well why didn't you say any-Mmf!" Nora's eyes widen, face dragged back towards Blake, the faunus dragging her into a heated kiss, tongue eagerly pushing into her mouth. Blake takes Nora's hands in her own, purring into the heated kiss, letting her dexterous tongue explore the woman's mouth. She keeps her close, coaxing her along as she takes step after step back towards her own bed. Yang chuckles and grins, ditching the rest of her clothing as she gets to her feet, following close behind. 

Blake's legs bend as they hit the bed. She falls back onto the mattress, dragging Nora down with her. Nora moans as Blake's cock slides between her thighs in the fall, gliding against her soaked folds. She presses her legs together, pinning Blake's cock between pillowy thighs and a soaking pussy, and she begins to rock her hips. 

Blake breaks the kiss with a heated moan, ears flicking a top her head, fingers digging into Nora's hips. "Hah! Fffngh..." Nora responds with a giggling moan, sounds of mirth and joy splintered throughout gasps of pleasure. Each roll of her hips sends waves of pleasure flowing through the two, each gripping the other tightly. Yang laughs and claps her right hand down hard against Nora's rear, making her jolt in surprise and for Blake to hiss as her tip slips into Nora's hot pussy. "Don't you two finish without me." 

Shrugging off the surprise of the harsh spank and sudden penetration Nora turns to grin at Yang. "Wouldn't dream of it, babe!" She grins and salutes Yang, wiggling her hips and sinking them down further on Blake's cock. Blake hisses and digs her nails roughly into Nora's hips, pleasure overtaking her as her moans are replaced with heated moans that roll through the air. "Gah! Ngah! Hot."

"Oh yeah, she is pretty fucking hot." Yang laughs, squeezing Nora's ass with both hands, squeezing the plump cheeks as she spreads them apart, showing off both of her eager holes. One full, one waiting to be filled. She presses her slick tip up to Nora's puckered hole, grinding against it, spreading the saliva across it. "You ready fo-."

"Hurry up and fuck my ass already! You're talking way too much!" Nora feigns a pout as she palms Blake's breasts, kneading into them while the faunus squirms and moans further, suddenly finding herself in a more submissive role. 

Yang rolls her eyes, but she does so with a grin. Now who could honestly refuse a request like that? She holds Nora still with hands on her ass, just above where Blake is busy clawing. "Look who's talking. You haven't shut up since you got off my cock." She smirks and pushes her hips forward, watching her tip slowly sink into Nora's ass, the redhead grinning as her back arches. 

"That's because you weren't fucking my ass yet!" Nora counters. Her fingers knead deeply into Blake's breasts, words devolving into gibberish moans as Yang sinks deeper and deeper. "Oohyes! Righthere! Oooooohyeshmamalikes!" Her breasts sway as Yang starts to thrust into the girl's ass, rocking her forward and pushing her up and down on Blake's cock. Nora's hips shake, her breasts starts to sway, and pleasure courses through her. Blake hisses and latches onto one of Nora's swaying breasts, tongue swirling around the perking up nub as her teeth nibble at it while Yang groans and slaps Nora's ass, leaving a pink hand print. 

Nora moans under their rough and eager treatment of her. Each clap of Yang's hips against her ass as her jolting forward, lips parting as a gasping moan flies free, and each drag backwards as her hips quivering and craving the next thrust forward. Yang's moans steadily grow deeper, lower, a huskiness taking over her voice. "Fuck! Your ass is so fucking good!" Her eyes flash red, her hips pumping her in and out of Nora's ass faster, harder.

Blake may keeps her hips still, letting Yang and Nora do the work for her, but she is far from inactive. Her lips wrap around each nipple in turn, sucking and tugging on them, leaving them stiff and dripping with saliva. Her eyes dilate as she goes after them, purring in pleasure as each nip and tug from her teeth has Nora squeaking and tugging at her hair. 

It comes to no one's surprise when their climaxes approach them. Yang finishes first, already sensitive from oral gift she'd been given. Her fingers dig into Nora's hips hard, hard enough to leave a bruise, as she slams herself forward, bottoming out inside of the woman's ass as she climaxes. "Gyahhhh... fuck!" Hot seed bursts into Nora without warning, filling the redhead's ass within moments, creamy white dribbling out of her tight hole. 

Nora barely has a chance to register Yang's climax and finish her own moaning, not even able to come up with a snappy comment, before Blake reaches her own finish. Her attention darts down to Blake as sharp nails rake down her thighs, making her wince in pain as red lines grow on her skin. Blake's eyes widen, irises dilated, the faunus looking more feral than ever as a loud yowling moan erupts from her in time with her orgasm. Ropes of cum pour into Nora's pussy, a thick consistent stream of seed that she can feel settling in her very core. 

Her snappy and cheesy comments die on her tongue as her own orgasm over takes her. Her body seizes up, eyes wide, breath caught in her throat. She starts to tremble, starts to shake, subtly at first, but rising in intensity. Her moan of climax comes forth as a scream of pleasure, waking the rest of the home. Her legs stick straight out and her arms give way, the redhead falling flat onto Blake's prone form, her own arousal squirting from her now messy and used hole, staining Blake's legs in sticky Nora cum.

Her mind goes blank, her world going fuzzy. She feels as if she's been struck by lightning, though without the power boost. She's vaguely aware of Yang and Blake pulling out of her, of a blanket being draped over her, of two warm bodies pressing against her either eyes. Her eyes fall shut. She falls asleep being held by two loving people, trembling limbs caressed by gentle hands. She falls asleep hearing stories being told, jokes badly performed, and feelings feeling shared. She falls asleep with a grin on her face.


End file.
